The War Guardian
by CrimsonShocker
Summary: Story I wrote a few years ago that I removed, edited, and now reposting. Tamuril is a Half-elf with a mysterious lineage. A tale of dangerous liaisons on her journey to discover the truth in herself. Request for friend on LJ. On Hiatus.
1. A Birth of Secrets: Prologue

**Disclaimer**: None of the LotR original characters in this story belong to me. J.R.R Tolkien owns them. Tamuril, Darasil, Linwe, Larien, Damrod, Damrod II, and most of Legolas' siblings are of my creation.

**Author Note**: This is the first fan fiction I have ever attempted to write, so don't kill me! Please.... I wrote this about 6 years ago after first seeing the movies. It was met with much confrontation because it is so AU. I recently took it down, tweaked it, grammar and spell checked it, and made it more aesthetically pleasing.

**Warning**: Keep in mind that this story is extremely AU and centers around a character named Tamuril. Legolas is the only central LotR character that she interacts with for a while. Most of the characters are made up, so it is bordering on an original fiction, but there is just enough canon content to render it a fan fiction. I repeat: THIS IS EXTREMELY AU. Also, it is written in the Movie Universe, so a lot of the dates are going to be weird. I was very ignorant when I first wrote this and it may border on Mary Sue or Crackfic at times. I apologize.

**Rating**: The first chapters are probably at a PG rating for a little language and innuendo. The PG-13 rating doesn't come into affect until later chapters. I will warn you before hand.  

**Prologue**: _A Birth of Secrets_

 Evania was known as the Morningstar of her people. She had long golden blonde hair, bright azure eyes, and a slim, envied figure. She was one of the most beautiful of all of the Elven maidens, including her sister Silimarina of Lothlorien. Evania was a native of the Elven realm of Lorien who had married at a very young age. Soon after the marriage, her husband Durgonhir, was slain on a war mission.

Evania was overcome with grief and soon left the city of Lothlorien with a war party similar to her deceased husband's. She thought that she could never love again, until a chance meeting with a soldier on her journey.

He was no Elven soldier, but Calhoun, a man of Gondor. They soon fell in love, but it was a forbidden love, shunned by the elves. But they cared not. They were soon married by a man in a foreign city and ran away together.

Many thought that men and elves should not wed, and it was not looked upon with grace. Evania removed herself from the land of Lorien residing with her husband in Minas Tirith where she was welcomed. Soon, Evania became pregnant. She and Calhoun were overjoyed.

Unfortunately, the happiness was short lived, for Calhoun was drafted to travel on a war mission to the Misty Mountains. The prayers of many were left unanswered, for Calhoun of Gondor was slain in battle. The entire city of Gondor was deeply grieved, and Evania was utterly heart broken. She felt that she could linger no longer. She had a choice to make.

With a heavy heart and many tears she decided it was time for her to leave the city of Minas Tirith and travel far away from the world of men, never to return. She left one day with a note saying that with great pain she had left for the Valinor and that she would not return. But she didn't go to the havens. She traversed to the last place that she thought herself to be welcome. Mirkwood: the barracks and kingdom of the Wood Elves.

Upon arriving in the House of Thranduil and his sons Elamond and Telrunyal, she changed her name to Waentalwen and kept her true heritage a secret only known by the royal family themselves. She soon fell in love with the crown prince, Elamond. They were married shortly prior to the birth of her daughter on December the 8th.

She named her daughter Tamuril.

She was announced as the daughter of Waentalwen and Elamond, and her true lineage was kept a secret even to herself. She was given the Morningstar pendant and bound to its grace; that as long as she wore it, she could not die in battle or of heartbreak. She would be practically invincible. Though, if she were to give it to another she would lose the extra abilities and become as any other Elf.

As she grew, they knew they could no longer keep the secrets. She had too many questions and they possessed no other ways to answer them. She wondered about too many things, such as her eyes for they were the deepest brown and neither her mother nor father possessed them. They told her that she must have inherited the gene from someone else in the family line before her them. It was a lie; such were many of the things that they told her.

Eventually, she no longer bought the stories that were told to her. She wanted the answers. The only thing that they told her was that Elamond was not her real father and that her true father had been an Edain.

She finally thought she understood why she was shorter than all of the other Elves. She thought she knew why she why her eyes were the color of mud. So many things fit into perspective for her now. All of her questions were answered. Or so she thought....


	2. A Secret Untold

**Chapter 1**: _A Secret Untold_

It was a cold winter's morning deep in the dense forest of Eryn Lasgalen. Frost covered most of the trees, as the sun had not yet risen to melt it. Sunrise was expected at any moment. Several thousand-year-old Tamuril was sleeping draped over one of the many branches of the thousands of trees in the vast forest. She was awakened sharply by a raven's call. _Damn bird, s_he thought, stretching her arms over the tree trunk behind her and leaning back against it for a short moment.

The forest brought her comfort in her saddest of times and it brought her company in the loneliest of times. When all of her friends had gone to their training on the practice fields and armory. She had passed up all of her peers in her training and had already graduated as an expert-warrior, and was the archery instructor of Mirkwood.

She had snuck out of her campsite earlier that morning to meet her friend Linwe who had traveled from Lothlorien with her father and had wandered into the forest on her, Tamuril, and Prince Miranu's hunting trip. Linwe was known for her carelessness and her ultra-feminine personality.

Tamuril jumped down from her hiding place of rest in the large pine tree directly onto her horse Morgwen and beckoned her to trot. Morgwen was a beautiful mare with long black hair and white hooves. She was unique because she had a white star on her muzzle and had never worn a saddle. Tamuril shivered from the icy wind that whipped in her face sending chills up her entire body. Her black leggings, brown and green tunic, and grey Lothlorien cloak weren't as warm as she would have liked. She snuggled into Morgwen's thick mane for warmth and a shield from the violent freeze.

She stopped Morgwen at the Enchanted River. Carefully, she guided her across the bridge to the other side, the side of the forest on which her father's kingdom did not lay. She had been out hunting and camping with her young cousin Miranu. He looked strikingly like herself, as he also possessed earthen brown eyes and long brown hair. The striking difference was that he was tall and lean as the other elves. They were not the best of friends. In fact they rather disliked and disagreed with each other. But they loved and looked out for each other just the same. Miranu was training to be the bodyguard of the Crown Prince of Rivendell, Darsali.

As she stepped onto solid ground, she notched her bow and arrow. This was the side of Eryn Lasgalen that the giant spiders lived and roamed, the side that still claimed the title of Mirkwood. The uncharted dangers that inhabited this area were ugly, grizzly, and all rather lethal. As she notched her bow she silently cursed Sauron for creating this mini-hell. As she walked slowly she saw the glowing yellow orbs in the trees watching her. They were there, waiting, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting creature that was stupid enough to travel unarmed or to drop their guard. She had killed many giant spiders in her years as a scout for the Mirkwood Boarder Guards. All were vile disgusting creatures.

As she walked deeper into the forest she began to search for the clearing that Linwe usually flocked to, for it was the most beautiful in all of the forest; waterfall, wading pool, flowered meadow and all. Linwe was an Elven maiden from Lothlorien that she had met while escorting Arwen Evenstar and her father Lord Elrond Half-Elven during the War of the Ring. Linwe was tall and fair with long, straight, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a very "feminine" elf if you asked Tamuril. She always had on some fancy dress and had some way to correct the style and manner of Tamuril who was actually quite tomboyish and wanted nothing to do with dresses and fashion of any kind.

As Tamuril tied her horse up in the clearing she had spotted, Linwe came out of the shadows. She was, of course, wearing another one of her fancy dresses. This one was a V-neck, rose red one with flowing arms and a satin floor length skirt. She also had one of her headdresses that were studded with diamonds. She pranced over to Tamuril's horse and willingly, yet spitefully, said, "It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you had just forgotten about my very existence!"

"No Linwe, I couldn't very well forget about you," said Tamuril, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They both mounted the horse and road back to the makeshift campsite. When they returned Tamuril tied her horse to the nearest tree and began to cook what she could make closest to a breakfast. She was the only one out of the three who had any cooking skills at all. As she finished the meal and began to walk to the creek to clean out the pans, she asked Linwe, "Are you going to be okay here alone with Miranu?" she teased. She knew Linwe had a serious crush on Miranu, the 1000-year-old son of Legolas Greenleaf. Linwe simply nodded and went back to watching him sleep, so peaceful, so calm...

A/N: I know these first few chapters may be a little boring, but I have to set the universe somehow. They will improve as the story goes on. If you have any questions about the story and it's AU background, please review or PM me. I will try to answer your questions.

Please review with any suggestions for future chapters. I am open to all aspects. A note to all the people who intend to keep reading this: I ask you to remember the Lord of Rivendell, Darsali. He is Lord Elrond's stepson. He will play a large role in the later chapters. Legolas will come into the story soon and you will see the relationship that he and Tamuril share. If anything confuses you review w/ your questions.


	3. A Secret Letter

Warning: This chap has a PG-13 rating for a little language and innuendo.

**Chapter 2**: _Secret Letter_

Miranu stirred slightly and awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He felt eyes on him, piercing into his back and turned to see Linwe with a dreamy look on her face as if she had just seen heaven. He looked from her to Tamuril, back and forth, with a very confused look on his face. Hesitating for a moment, he spoke," You" he pointed at Tamuril, " snuck out again didn't you?"

Tamuril grinned evilly and answered, "Yeah, I sure did. Snuck out, crossed the Sleepy River, picked up your girlfriend on the other side, dodged giant spiders, and rode Morgwen full speed back to the camp, crossing the Sleepy river a second time. Oh, and did I mention a dodged giant spiders? So, how many rules did I bend and break, huh?"

He gave her an exasperated look and said," I will not even begin to count." 

Tamuril laughed and said,  Here we go...

Miranu continued, Now, Tami, you know you are not to leave the campsite before sunrise, you are not supposed to cross the Enchanted River without an escort, you are not supposed to be on the other side of Mirkwood without me, your father, or Legolas, and you are not to call Linwe my girlfriend!"

"So, in other words that would be about three?" Tamuril asked.

It was more of a statement than a question. "What about the one about me?" Miranu pleaded.

"I don't consider that a rule. It is considered more of a personal dilemma. And even though you are the Son of the Prince of Mirkwood, I still don't care," Tamuril said defiantly, "and what, you don't like little Linwe?" she said as she made kiss noises.

Miranu cringed and said, No, Not particularly.

Tamuril began to put out the fire,  Okay, let's pack up. We really need to head back home before my mom and dad freak. 

Miranu stopped short of folding his sleeping bag. "What have you done now?

His answer was a sheepish look from Tamuril, "Nothing much, I just took a few extra coins for the trip."

She could almost count off on her fingers for his reaction. One, two, three... " You What!?!' Miranu shouted.

"You heard me" said Tamuril matter-of-factly, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, is there anything else you would like to share with us?"

"Not that I really wish to share but..."

"But what?" he asked as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Okay, I borrowed my mom's riding gloves, I borrowed my dad's mithril blade, I left my fan daggers at home, and I ripped Linwe's dress."

He stared at her, "You are so dead when you get home. Is there anything else you would like to share?"

"No, not really…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

By noon that same day, Tamuril, Miranu and Linwe reached the palace gates. The courtyards were swarming with Elves like a beehive swarming with worker bees. Everyone was busily trying to finish his or her tasks before the Grand Ball that night. Tamuril wasn't quite sure of the purpose or reason for the ball, but she had her suspicions. As long as her parents weren't trying to marry her off to some stuck-up Elven Prince she was fine with it.

As Tamuril walked with her companions to the palace steps, she admired the place that she had always called home. The gardens, waterfalls, and towering pine trees were both homely and tranquil. She could see the archers and warriors on the practice fields training the novices in the afternoon classes. Just as she climbed the last step, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Welcome, Tamuril, my champion."

She whipped her head around at the words he spoke, turning to see an elf with silky blonde hair just past his shoulders, piercing, azure, blue eyes, and a tall, slim-but -muscular build, wearing a silver-blue tunic with black leggings covered by a mauve colored dickey-style cloak.

"Legolas Greenleaf! You bull-headed prince!" she yelled jumping into his arms as he spun her around in circles until she began to be dizzy.

He brought her down to him and planted a huge kiss on her right cheek, leaving a faint red mark. She rubbed the spot until it faded. "Put me down!" she said.

He only raised her higher into the air. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs, but he was too tall and too strong for her to break free. She finally gave up and fell limp to his chest. He laughed heartily at her antics and tickled her sides, causing her to kick and squeal. She was very ticklish. She never let anyone know it, though Legolas had found out and was taking advantage of it at the present time.

"Please...Legolas...Please, Stop...!" she cried out between squeals.

He ceased his tickling at her request, gently placing her feet back on the ground and giving her one of his smiles. "So, how is my dark-haired flame?" he asked in a saccharine voice.

"She is quite fine, thank you!" said Tamuril in a sarcastic tone.

"When you get to your room, check your desk, I left something there." Legolas said with a sly look on his face.

"You didn't!" said Tamuril, with a fake shocked look on her face, "By the way, do you by any chance know what the occasion is tonight for the ball?"

Legolas shrugged and said, "I wish it was for my birthday today, but I guess me turning 3000 isn't important enough to register any celebration."

Tamuril looked up sharply, "Today is your birthday?" she asked.

"Yes, my birthday."

She devised a plan in her head and began to work out the details. "Well, pleasure meeting you again, my Prince Legolas. I hope to see you tonight."

They embraced and parted their separate ways. Linwe was stifling giggles. "What is your problem?" Tamuril asked playfully.

"Oh, nothing, just a brief meeting between my best friend and a certain Prince of Mirkwood. That's all…" replied Linwe in an I-know-something-you-don't-know voice.

"What is your point exactly?" questioned Tamuril.

Linwe simply laughed and shook her head saying, "You two make such a good couple. You should ask him if he wants to court you. I heard he's free!"

Tamuril just shook her head and stared at Linwe with a you-have-to-be-the-stupidest-Elf-in-Middle-Earth look and said, "Linwe, what possessed you to think I would want to court my own brother-in-law? We are just really good friends."

As she walked off towards her room, she swore she heard Linwe say something to the effect of, "Yeah, suuuuure..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

She entered her room and immediately threw her sword belt and bow onto her weapon table, slung her quiver onto her bed, hung her over-tunic in her laundry room and removed her Elven shoes, locking the door as she went. She let her hair down from the 30 braids she had intricately woven into it and brushed it out. It was as wild as a warg's fur. She entered her bathroom and drew a steaming hot bath to clear her mind. She walked to the window and looked out onto the courtyard. She breathed in the fresh Mirkwood winter air, the scent of pine trees filling her nose. She removed her leggings and walked to her desk. She found the letter that Legolas had left. She stripped down and entered the steamy-hot water of the bathtub. She soaked for a moment, and then reached for the letter. The envelope was labeled _**TAMURIL**_. She proceeded to read it.

_Dear Tamuril,_

_I am sorry we couldn't have met when I rode in. I have returned from a great battle. I am sorry you couldn't join the boys and I on this one, but I know that you had more important business to attend to here at the palace. I know you would have enjoyed killing those Mamukil, Oliphants, and Orcs. I had to sneak you this letter through your friend Kilmay in the kitchen because of the high security measures that are being taken here now, since the Great Mirkwood Disaster. How have you and my son Miranu been getting along? Let me know if he has done anything to offend or upset you and I shall set him straight. No one messes with my favorite niece-in-law! I hope to see you at the ball tonight. Don't wear a dress, just to peeve your father. Well, I must depart._

_Best of wishes and lot's of love, Your Prince.  _

_~Legolas Greenleaf~_

Tamuril quickly put the letter away and washed her hair. She reached for her towel only to find that it wasn't where she had left it. "Where could it have gone?" she thought aloud.

She was answered by a soft, flowing, but deep voice, "It could be over here!"

She whipped her head around flinging water all over her intruder. He reached up and flicked a water droplet off of his nose and said, "Nice shot!"

Tamuril's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Legolas Greenleaf, what in the name of Illuvitar are you doing in here?"

Silence and eyes traveling up and down her body met her. Thank Illuvitar the water had clouded enough to hide her body. "That was not a rhetorical question!"

"I know that, but I would rather think of it as one." he said teasingly.

She was staring at him in shock and disbelief at what he was doing. Was he flirting with her? "If you are not going to answer, would you be so kind as to hand me my towel?"

He pondered for a moment, then spoke, "As much as I am enjoying the situation I am in right this moment, I think I shall be kind enough to honor your request."

He handed her the towel and turned around out of respect. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself, draining the tub and wringing her hair out.

"So, did you get my letter?" He asked, still turned around.

"Yes, I did. And I shall speak of the contents with you at a later hour. At the moment I am still wondering what exactly you were doing in my room while I was bathing." she said all in one breath.

He cleared his throat and spoke; "I was just walking down the hall to see your father when I saw that your door was locked but ajar. I knocked, and when you didn't answer I entered to see if you were here. I closed the door and began to look around. Then I found you here. You had your eyes closed so decided to play a joke on you. You never noticed me until you looked for your towel. I had no intention of humiliating or walking in on you. I just did."

"Oh." was all she could say at the present time.

"You can turn around now."

He did as she told him. He had never noticed how muscular she had become until that moment. She cleared her throat. He snapped to attention. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to stare."

She couldn't help but notice that he was just a tiny bit edgy. "It's fine, apology accepted." She said, hoping to calm his edginess.

He began to shift his weight from side to side. Was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood nervous? "I need some help picking out what to wear to the ball tonight. Would you please try to be of assistance this time and not criticize every outfit I like?"

He nodded and said, "I shall try my best to hold my tongue."

She led him to her closet, "I need a dress to fool father and a tunic to wear to the ball. What say you in advice?"

He studied the choices for a moment. "I think that you should wear the silver tunic to the ball tonight. Oh, and the ice blue silk dress to fool your father. I think it complements your tan skin and dark hair and eyes."

She thought for a moment. "You know what?" she asked him.

"No, what?" he answered.

"I think that you might actually have taste here. They were my choices."

He smiled and said, "We must think a lot alike. Oh, and wear the diamond studded chain I gave you last decade for your birthday as your headdress."

She smiled and replied, "Exactly what I was thinking."

He helped her into her dress and attached the chain to her hair in a warrior style braid. Then he studied her as if something was wrong. "What?" she asked.

"You forgot your Morningstar pendant." he said as he hooked it around her neck.

"Thank you I would have forgotten about It." she giggled as she hugged him goodbye.

"See you at the ball tonight." he said with a true smile.

They did their Elven Bows and he exited the room to ready himself for the ball tonight.

A/N: Just a warning ahead of time, there will be a sudden, surprising twist to the story in the next few chapters. Read and review if you wish. The next chapter is rather short so it should be up relatively soon.


	4. The Talk and Party Mischief

Chapter 3: The Talk and Party Mischief

Later that evening, Tamuril was sharpening her arrows. She had long since been ready for her father to check on her. Just as she finished sharpening and put down an arrow, there was a knock at her door. She shoved her arrows under her bed and put her flint stone away. She stood carefully and straightened her dress. She walked slowly to the door and looked out of the peephole. Her father was standing outside waiting patiently for his only daughter. She immediately unlocked and opened the door.

"How are things coming along this night, Tamuril?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

All of his worries were washed away when he saw what she was wearing. "Ahhh... You are wearing your mother's favorite dress tonight. A great decision if I may say so." He said.

"Mae Govannan, ada. You sounded worried there for a second." Tamuril stated with a sly smile.

"Yes dear, I was worried that when you opened the door you would be clad in a tunic instead of a dress. I thought I would be forced to throttle you," replied her father teasingly, "but it appears that you have proven me wrong once again."

"Father, what is your real reason for coming here tonight?" Tamuril asked, preparing herself for the worst possible scenario.

He took a deep breath and began, "I knew I couldn't get anything past you my dear. Please sit."

She sat beside him on her bed. "Honey, I want you to know that your mother and I love you very, very much and we always will. We think that you have grown into a fine young Elven woman. I thought that you should know, and I could kick myself for not telling you this sooner, that the ball tonight is the last party that your mother and I will be attending."

Tamuril gave her father a confused look. "What do you mean by that, Ada?"

He took another deep breath. "Your mother and I are sailing to the Valinor tomorrow morning."

Tamuril was shocked by the news she had just received. "Why did you not tell me this until now?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. " I didn't think you would understand."

She pulled away and looked at him in disbelief at what he had just said. "And what makes you think that I would understand anymore now than I would have then? Hmm?"

He looked at her face and did not see himself. He should not have viewed her like himself, for she was not of his blood in any way. She held nothing of him. "I am sorry. I wish I could go back and change the decision that I made, but it is already too late."

"I do not want you to go, Ada, nor Nana. I shall miss you both greatly. I know that you must leave, for the New Year is in a week and it signifies the beginning of a new age. I know that the beginning of a new age is a sign to crown a new King."

"Yes, my brother Legolas shall become King. Though I don't rightly know if he wishes to. It doesn't seem like he has much of a choice at the moment. You are not of the bloodline and Miranu is much too young." said King Elamond.

He studied her face once again. He saw great sadness there, but he saw no tears. There was a reason for that too. She did not cry, because she did not know how. Tamuril had been born with little to no sense of pain and without the ability to cry. Sometimes he wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Tamuril was hurriedly changing into her silver tunic, black leggings and boots. Her father had just left and she was set in her intentions to be in the courtyard to meet her friends on time tonight. The ball was to start in 15 minutes. She needed to distract herself tonight.

She quickly finished buttoning her tunic. She pondered for a moment about taking a weapon or two. "Sure, why not?" She thought.

She scurried to her weapon table and grabbed two fan daggers, stuffing them in the sides of her boots to conceal them. That was all she had time for. She did a quick check and started out the door, locking it behind her.

She began to sprint down the hall. She had five minutes to spare. She turned the corner quickly and silently; too silently to be heard by the poor elf that she ran into. "I'm sorry!" she called out to him as she continued to run at an Olympic sprint down the corridor.

Just as she broke through the doors to the open courtyard, she ran head-on into Linwe. "Well, that was graceful!" said Larien, another one of Tamuril's closest friends.

"Oh, shut up Larien! You probably would have done worse if you were in as much of a hurry as I was." pouted Tamuril.

She noticed that Larien was wearing the same dress that she had worn at the Council of Elrond. Larien and she had met prior to the Council in the library at Rivendell. The dress she wore was a deep, royal blue with baby pink sleeves and a golden sash around the waist. Larien's long, golden hair was twisted half-up into an intricate Elven braid. A stone of hematite hung at her brow.

Tamuril helped Linwe to remove the leaves from her golden silk dress just as Miranu walked into the circle. He was clad in a tunic of deep red wine color and black leggings and boots. His hair was in the usual style of the warriors of Mirkwood, and glistened a shining black as the light from the moon was reflected upon it.

Miranu and she were different from other elves. They did not have a distinct glow to their aura. They only glowed in moments of great renown or meaning, and if they glowed at all it was in the moonlight or starlight.

"So, once again, you where not a dress, but a tunic, Tamuril?" asked Miranu knowingly.

"Yes, I refuse to dress as a Lady of Mirkwood. No one could make me, not even my father," she answered arrogantly.

"I see. You don't want to draw undo attention to yourself. I completely understand," he said.

He walked over to Tamuril and whispered into her ear, "I feel your pain," as he pointed to Linwe evoking a laugh and pat on the back from Tamuril.

The little group gathered themselves together and turned to Tamuril as if to name her the leader of the fun tonight. "Okay, here is what we're gonna do."

She turned to Miranu. "You make sure that my father doesn't look for me or find me tonight. Keep him distracted."

He nodded and took off. She turned to Linwe. "You are to go to the stables and get me my parchment paper and quill from my saddle bag."

She also nodded and sprinted away as quickly as she could in her dress. Tamuril finally turned to Larien, "Now, you are going to come with me and work me on my little harmless jokes and pranks."

She leaned over and whispered the plan into Larien's ear eliciting a small giggle from her. "That would get us into so much trouble if we were found out." said Larien in an all-too-girly fashion.

"I know, but they won't find out." said Tamuril.

"I have done this many times before at every gathering we have. They just never learn to not make snail snacks…"

They worked through the plan once more and jogged silently to the kitchen. "Okay, Larien, work your magic."

And she did just that. She pranced over to the young cook Kilmay and said, "Do you have directions to the Lady's room? I seem to have lost myself in this big, huge palace!"

Tamuril clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and with the other she opened her salt pouch and as Kilmay was distracted, poured a handful into the snail mix. She watched as they began to fizz and gave Larien the signal, immediately turning and sprinting out of the exit.

Once Tamuril was sure that she was out of earshot of the other elves, she burst out laughing. She wished she could see the look on the young cook's face when he saw the snails disintegrate. She calmed herself and began to travel back to the spot that the friends were supposed to regroup. She sat on the white-elm bench that was in the center of the courtyard. She watched the wildlife of the forest come to life at night. She closed her eyes and took in every sound. The sound of the nightingale's cry at dusk, the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind, and the sound of the Elven minstrels playing on their instruments and singing ballads in the Great Hall. She soaked up the sounds of little elflings playing ball in one of the other courtyards, and the sound of the quiet chatter of Elven women. She heard all of the sounds of the events taking place at the ball.

Suddenly, a new voice rose above that of the ball. It was Legolas. He was talking quietly. So quietly that she had to strain to hear. She decided to let her curiosity rule her for a bit and walked around the courtyard to get a closer look. She saw that Legolas was talking to an attractive male elf around her age. She was intrigued further and decided that she wanted an even closer look.

She scoped out the terrain. Then, she spotted a trellis that looked easy enough to climb. She silently tiptoed over to it and registered the possible hiding place. There was a balcony door at the top, but it had no bar, only a ledge. She pondered, "What the heck, might as well."

She hooked her hands into the vines and began to climb nimbly up the trellis. She reached the balcony and maneuvered herself to sit on the ledge. There, she was set. She found a small hole in the vines and began to watch and listen.

Legolas was wearing a silver blue tunic and dark blue leggings with black boots. He bore an Elven teardrop crown upon his golden head. His companion wore a tunic of what appeared to be spun gold! His leggings were a tan color and his boots were off-white. The stranger had a head of silky, dirty-blonde hair. His eyes were a dark grey-blue mix and looked as if the stars themselves had kissed them to make them shine.

Legolas spoke as if he had just heard of a death in the family, solemn and melancholy. "I know not what to do. I did not ask for this. I did not need this. I did not want this. Though, it doesn't seem as if I have much of a choice at this point. Who else would be able to take up this task? Lathron? No, he already rules a kingdom. Miranu? No, he is much too young. Tamuril? I wish she could do this for me, but she is not of my bloodline and she is therefore unable to accept this task. I wasn't expecting anything for my birthday, especially the throne of Mirkwood! I didn't even think that this day would come in my lifetime."

The stranger spoke, "I have no words of comfort to speak to you, for I am but a Prince of Rivendell, not a King. I personally hope that I never have to be. But my father's rule is failing. I fear that he also shall leave this land, though he will not be leaving in a kingly manner. His leave will be more of an act of fleeing."

They both laughed at the joke. The stranger looked very familiar. She couldn't quite place a name to his face though. She studied him, hoping that he would say or do something. Anything, anything at all that could give her a clue as to his identity. Then, it came.

The stranger spoke. "You spoke of a name earlier. Tamuril was it?" Legolas nodded.

"Would that by any chance be Tamuril 'The Fierce'?"

Legolas nodded again, "Yes, why?"

The stranger cast his eyes downward, "I thought she was of human kind. Did you say she was your sister?"

Legolas stifled a laugh and said, "No, not by blood, she is my niece-in-law. No, no she is not of human kind. She is half-Elven."

The stranger looked a bit taken aback. "Do you know if she is present here tonight?"

Legolas nodded and replied, "Yes, I spoke with her earlier this day. She attends the ball this night."

Why were they talking about her? She didn't even know this elf. How did he know her? She wanted to ask so many questions right now, but if she did she would be caught and if she asked later she would be found out. She would just have to listen further and see if she could catch a hint as to the elf Prince's connection to her.

"I would very much like to speak with her again." said the stranger.

Legolas looked up at him with a questioning look on his face, "Again? Do you know her?" he asked suspiciously.

The stranger nodded and said, "Long ago a friendship stood as a bond between us. I know not if that friendship still exists."

"What?" she whispered.

She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Any louder and they would have heard her.

"What the heck is going on?" she wondered.

Who was this man? How did he know her? Why did he look so damn familiar? Found out or not she was going to ask at the next meeting between her and Legolas.

They turned to leave. Suddenly, the door behind her on the ledge opened without warning. She was knocked off and hurled through the air. She cried out. Just as she was about to hit the ground, two strong arms caught her in their grasp, breaking her fall. "Whoa, that was really close to being really bad!" she said.

"Thank you, my lord. He studied her for a moment. "I know your face," he said.

"Though I cannot place a name to it."

She looked at him and said, "Put me down and I shall tell you my name."

He snapped to attention and noticed that he was still holding her in his arms like a baby.

"Forgive me for my being shameful. I am Darsali."

She realized who he was and a smile peeled across her face slowly, "Aiya, Illuvitar! Welcome, Darsali, it has been too long!"

He gave her a questioning look. She answered him with a smile and replied, "A star hath shined on the hour of our meeting."

"What is your name?" She smiles and says, "My name is Tamuril."

His eyes grow as wide as saucers and he says, "Ever is thy sight a joy, my friend! They embraced.

"Where have you been all of these years?" she asked him.

"Training to be what I wish not to be in Rivendell. What about you? You haven't been very easy to find either."

She laughed and replied, "I have been completing my studies and doing my duty as a royal elf of Mirkwood."

Legolas cut in, "You are now the Crown Princess of Mirkwood, you do know that, don't you?"

She answered reassuringly, "Yes, I know. My father talked to me earlier."

Legolas nodded, "Then you know?" he asked.

"Yes…"

Legolas removed her from Darsali and pulled her into a tender hug. "I shall need all of the help that I can get from you, Tamuril. I need you now more than ever," he said softly.

She felt the warmth of his touch had gone cold. "I will follow you to death and beyond! Don't worry, I know your strength. You can do it."

He looked down at her and smiled warmly. "You always have sweet words to flank my worries."

They looked at each other for a moment. With a final embrace they parted silently, but his hand remained in hers. "Are you planning on attending the initial ball?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I plan on going later. I have some business to attend to with my friends at the moment. The same two friends that are hiding in the bush directly behind Darsali over there."

Just then Linwe and Larien tumble out of the bushes. "We're sorry, my lord. We meant no harm. We were only curious as to the whereabouts of Tamuril."

Legolas looked at them and said, "You are forgiven, but next time make your presence know if you wish to know something."

"Yes my lord." They curtsied and scurried away.

They weren't watching where they were going and Linwe ran straight into a pillar of marble. As she brushed herself off and continued on with a red face, Tamuril stifled her laughter and decided that she would blow off her last prank of the night. "Who am I kidding? I'll go with you to the ball right now." she said still holding Legolas' hand, but grabbing a hold of Darsali's arm also.

"Something tells me that this will be a night to remember." she said as they disappeared into the Great Hall...


	5. A Special Dance and Final Farewells

**Chapter 4**: _A Special Dance and Final Farewells_

Tamuril, Legolas, and Darsali entered the Great Hall together. She saw everyone: her friend Linwe was flirting with a young Elven novice named Morsul, Larien was in the kitchen flirting with the cook, Kilmay. Miranu was sitting at a table with two of his friends Amras and Nolofinwe. Her mother was visiting with King Elessar and Arwen. Her father was visiting with his brother Telrunyal. She saw Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took sitting at a table with their plates overflowing with food. She saw Rumil and Orophin, the twin brothers of her cousin Haldir who had sadly died at the Battle of Helm's Deep. She saw countless Elves that she knew from around Mirkwood; Teachers, friends, acquaintances, storekeepers, and many faces that she just knew. But there were many faces that she did not recognize: Elves of Rivendell, Lothlorien, Ithilien, and many other places.

"I guess my father is a pretty popular elf, wouldn't you say so?" asked Tamuril as Darsali pulled out a chair for her.

"You have no idea." said Legolas teasingly as he let go of her hand.

She sat silently and stared at the scenes around her for a little while. Then a hand waved in front of her face. " Yoo-hoo, Tam Tam, Legolas is talking to you and would appreciate it if you would respond." said Legolas as a smile crossed his face.

Tamuril snapped to attention. "I'm sorry, I was distracted." she said.

"It's okay. I thought you were sleeping for a minute though."

Darsali spoke up. " Does anyone want me to go and get them anything."

Tamuril answered, " a glass of ale would be nice." Darsali turned to Legolas.

Legolas shook his head. "I'll share with her." Darsali nodded, turned over his shoulder, and headed to the line for the drinks.

"So, what tricks have you played this night. No, wait. Don't tell me. You put salt in the snail bites?" She nodded sheepishly.

"Don't I always?" she asked.

Legolas laughed and nodded. For a moment or two there was an awkward silence. Legolas broke it. "So, do you dance?"

She looked at him in a mock-shock. "No, I fear I know not how." she said jokingly.

Legolas was surprised and amused. "Well, now is the perfect time to learn. What do you know?"

She thought for a moment. "I know the Moon Trot and the Sylvan waltz."

A mischievous smile crossed his face. " Let's go!!" he said as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Legolas!" she whispered loudly. "You are stuck now, there is no escape from this trap." he said mischievously.

"Oh fine." she said as he whipped her around three times leading into a Moon Trot.

"Oh I know you aren't…!" she said.

"Oh, but I just did!" he said with a sly grin on his face.

He whipped her until she was standing pressed against him. "Here we go." he said.

He lead into the hip swivels forward and back. The dance was a continuous motion of swiveling hips, Tamuril being whipped around, shaking of the hips, and the two partners exchanging insults and teasing each other. As the music picked up, the dance floors cleared a hole in the center and everyone turns to watch the verbally sparring, yet still dancing professionally, couple in the center.

"You smell like a human" said Legolas in a teasing voice.

"Yes? Well you are only a king in your imagination!" she said while being whipped back into a hip swivel.

"Go kiss an orc!" He taunted back as he flipped her out and returned her to the dip position.

This time she retorted with, "Much wind pours from your mouth. I would gladly kiss an Orc over this," only to be swept up by Legolas with one hand under her knees and the other under her neck to a position over his head.

He spun around twice, tossed her into the air and caught her in a cradled position, spinning around three times and sliding her back onto her feet, only to whip her back out and pull her back in with enough force to give a normal human whiplash. He swiveled their hips once more. She looked up into his eyes to see them filled with mischief and to see half of his mouth cock up into a smile. His eyes were so dark that it was hard to tell that they were even blue. They were almost black.

His face was all of two inches from hers. She could feel the heat of his breath on her chin. She looked down enough to see that he had his Elven straight blades stuffed into his boots. "Would there be the opportunity for the Grand Finale'?"

He gave her that knowing nod that meant yes. Suddenly, whipped her out to where her face was almost on the ground, eliciting a gasp from the bystanders, as she grabbed one of her fan daggers and he leaned to grabbed one of his straight blades. Just as the music ended they suddenly clapped their right hands to each other's, coming within inches of the other's face, and clashed their daggers together violently over their heads.

As quickly as they had begun, they had ended the dance. They were both breathing hard, and were sweating profusely. They held the pose long enough to hear the deafening applause that exploded as they finished. As the applause died down a little, Tamuril thrust her dagger downward and caused it to open up into a giant, deadly fan of sharp blades, eliciting another gasp from the crowd. In unison, they turned to the audience, still holding hands, and bowed.

As they walked out of the circle, an isle was created for them to pass. Tamuril immediately flipped her fan dagger back into a single blade and sheathed it in unison with Legolas for effect. Just as their argument had heated up, they soon found themselves complimenting each other. "You looked very good," said Tamuril to Legolas.

He smiled warmly and replied, "Your beauty shines brightly."

They dropped hands and Legolas immediately put his arm around her waist. Darsali pulled out her chair for her again and handed the elf her mug of ale. "Thank you," she replied, taking it from him and taking a huge swig of it.

Just as she downed it all, her father came up to her and said, "That was amazing. I have never seen two elves dance like that. How did you find the time to practice for it?"

She smiled and motioned for Legolas to answer for her. "We didn't practice it. We remembered it from the times we used to dance when we were younger. That was a form of dance that we danced at taverns in our younger years; the taverns in Laketown and Edoras. It is a human style dance. That is why you do not see it much here, though I am sure King Elessar has seen it before, haven't you?" he nodded to Aragorn. "Yes, it is an advanced form of an edain-style trot mixed with a little bit of an Elven Hype." Aragorn answered, eliciting a laugh from the people around him.

Suddenly, another voice covered all of the others, "Tamuril has the body of a human, but inside she has the grace of a Nolder elf and the spirit of a Sylvan elf. She will go far in her quest for answers. You know what I mean by that, don't you, my lady?"

Tamuril turned and faced the familiar voice. Her eyes grew wide and shock covered her face. "Mithrandir?" she asked in disbelief.

Sure enough, it was Gandalf the White. He nodded. "But, y-you passed over the sea a few years ago. How can you be standing here now?"

He looked at her and smiled tenderly. "Many things have come to pass that were not foreseen to come to pass, but they have come to pass nonetheless." he answered cryptically.

She was a little confused by his answer but she pressed no further. She figured that with time all things would be revealed. "Well, by all means, continue with your festivities everyone!" he shouted.

As the sound of the festivities continued, Gandalf said softly, only to Tamuril's ears, "Tamuril, you and I must speak in private tomorrow morning. I will let you acquire a night of sweet rest, and then you must learn something. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

She nodded. Little did Gandalf know that Legolas had heard what he had just said...?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The morning following the ball was a disaster. Tamuril had slept until 9:00! The party ended at 2:00AM. She has slept for 7 hours. She usually only slept until 6:00AM!  She was in a frenzy as she wiggled into her tunic and hopped around the room to put on her leggings. She had no time to worry about her hair. She dove for her fan daggers, quickly sheathing them in her boots. She wrapped her sword belt around her bedpost and buckled it tightly. She reached for her Elven blade named "Damia," meaning "Fierce Spirit."

As soon as she had it sheathed she ran to the bathroom where she had left her Morningstar pendant. She picked it up by the mithril chain and placed it around her neck. The three-mithril and gold triquetras created a triangle around a single, round opal in the center. The pendant resembled an arrowhead. The pendant looked heavy, when really it was light as a feather. It was cool on her hot, sweaty skin as she raced down the hall.

She was late for her meeting with Gandalf. She had over slept and she hated it. She had wanted nothing more than to speak with the old wizard. She wondered what he had to say. She had always enjoyed speaking with him. She enjoyed having someone besides Legolas speak with her on the same intellectual level as her.

As she rounded the corner, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran directly into her father. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

She tried to cover the guilty look on her face as he helped her up off of her butt. "Um, nowhere. Just to speak with Gandalf," she said as she bowed and took of again.

Her father just shook his head and smiled.

She made it to Gandalf's study just as the bell sounded for the end of breakfast. She scurried into the room and immediately turned to see Gandalf smoking his pipe and laughing. "May I ask of you to please put out that pipe. I am sensitive to smoke. And what may I ask is so funny?"

He immediately put out his pipe and answered. "You," and said nothing more.

"I may be rude cutting out all greetings but I really wish to know what you wanted to speak with me about."

Gandalf laughed and said, "I knew that you would be wondering the moment you walked into this room. You are very predictable, my dear."

She giggled and said, "That is because I have a one-track mind. Everyone knows that I am mischievous but no one really knows what I am capable of."

Gandalf stood and walked to the balcony. He motioned for Tamuril to follow suit. She walked to where he stood. "What do you see in this kingdom, Pure one?" he asked as he looked to her eyes.

"Gandalf, you of all people should know that I am not pure. I have done many wrongs in my life and made a few, well,_ mistakes_." she answered him.

Gandalf cupped her chin with his hand and said, "What you did was not a mistake. You were given a gift, but it was a gift that you were not meant to receive at the time. One day, you will see. The gift will return to you. You will be ready this time."

She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet his gaze, "No Gandalf, it won't return to me. I lost it entirely when I went into battle with it. I lost it permanently I fear."

Gandalf looked at her with confusion. " How can you be so blind, Tamuril? Your heart is that of the lion and you are a mighty warrior."

She looked up to him and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Gandalf looked at her with an almost confused look on his face. "I fear I do not understand."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Where does my heart originate? Why will no one tell me the truth? Why do I feel like I am so much more than I really am? Why are you here?" she barraged him with questions.

He looked at her with pride, "You know, don't you? You have always wondered. You are Half-Elven; of course you are different from everybody else. Take Legolas for example. He seeks solitude, while you seek merriment. He is tall and lithe while you are petite. He knows. You do not. Do not trouble yourself with the fact that you are different from everyone else. Instead, concentrate on finding out who you really are."

"Why will you not tell me?" she asked.

He gave her a warm smile and replied, "Because it is your task that I am appointing to you. You have to find out on your own. I can only open the door. You must walk through it. I will give you signs, but you have to follow them. I will send a message from Gondor in later days not that far in the future. You will know when it comes. In the meantime, do not burden yourself with thoughts of guilt and loss. The burden you will bear soon enough will be hard enough to handle. Do not carry the weight of the lost and leaving."

She hugged him tightly and said, "I trust you Gandalf, but I need to know something."

Gandalf whispered, "And what is that?"

She took a breath and said, "In the end, will it all be well? Will I have the life I wish to have? Will I be happy with my life?"

He hugged her tighter and answered, "You will see in time. Soon, all things shall be revealed. Oh, and hold on to this for me."

He pulled a ring from his pocket. It looked to be made of mithril. It bore a close resemblance to Galadriel's Ring of Adamant.  

But, Gandalf, what is it? she asked in terrible confusion.

It is the Ring of Admonition. Celebrimbor in the Lonely Mountain forged it. It is made from mithril, but in it is a drop of blood from the dragon Smaug. With it, great knowledge and skill can be attained. I want you to keep it until your journey is over. Then, if you wish, I will take it back. But if you want, it is yours to keep, Valiant One."

He slipped it on to her right ring finger. It was cold as ice. She shivered. "You feel its power?" he asked.

She nodded, "Good, that means that you are meant to wear it. I was not wrong in my assumptions. Use it wisely."

Still very much confused, she broke away from him and said her goodbyes. "Thank you, Mithrandir. It was wonderful to speak with you again."

"You're welcome, Tamuril, sweet water and light laughter until next we meet, may the leaves of your life never turn brown."

She nodded and said, "May your paths be green and the breeze on thy back until next we meet."

Then she turned to leave. _Where do I go from here? _She asked herself silently.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Well, this is it.___thought Tamuril as she waited with the farewell party at the edge of the forest. Her parents were leaving the shores today. Her father walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. I love you, my daughter."

She looked at him and spoke, "Don't ever forget me, for I shall never forget you. You have taught me far too much. I learned so much from you: How to use a bow, how to use a sword, how to use blades, chobos, and staves, how to read and write. how to tame and ride a wild horse, how to whistle through my teeth."

He smiled, "It is good to know that I was useful for something."

They both laughed. He hugged her once more and said, "Take care, my daughter, the world is full of chaos. Do not let it break you. You know not how to fail, do not learn. I know that you are beginning a quest to find the answers to your questions. I just wanted to tell you that your father," he paused to blink back tears, "he was a good man."

She could see that as good as it sounded to here those words; it pained him so much that he wasn't her real father. That he didn't share that same blood that the number one elf in his life shared. He hugged her and walked away solemnly. She wished that she could cry with him. But she couldn't. She was unable to shed the tears that she wished she could shed. No one realized that there were down sides to not being able to cry. She could feel everything and had no way of venting it. When she was angry the only release was to practice with her sword or do something destructive. She couldn't cry to vent her sadness. She had to hold it in. It was torture, especially at times like these. Then, at that moment her mother walked up to her and took both of her hands in hers.

"I love you, my champion. I see great things in your future."

She looked at her mother. "You have the gift of foresight. What do you see in my future?"

Her mother's face lifted, "You will see many great things: the largest and the smallest of cities, the oldest of trees, and the greatest king to ever rule. You will see the tops of mountains and the bottoms of rivers, fight battles and win wars. You will see things of which many others shall never set eyes upon. You will feel things that you have never felt before. You will here a heart beat and be given the greatest gift imaginable. You will lose that gift for a time and one day, you will find it again and when you do, you will weep for joy. You where the ring, do you not?"

Tamuril glanced down at her hand at the glowing mithril ring, shining in the sunlight. She nodded. "You will see it's full power very soon. You will learn its ways and learn how to wield it. You are strong, my daughter. You will triumph over evil. You will not fail. The bones of your foes will gleam in the sunlight."

She looked down and touched Tamuril's chest over her heart. "You will see what it does to you. Soon enough, you will feel its effect. Make all of your decisions wisely from now on. Do not let yourself be led astray. Hold on to all of the hope that you have left. Be strong, my daughter, we will meet again." She said as she embraced her daughter.

"I'll be watching you," she said teasingly.

She walked away to join her handmaiden. Her father was saying his goodbyes to Legolas. They embraced and rocked back and forth for a few moments. She saw the tears present on her father's and Legolas' faces. It took a lot to make the Mirkwood elves cry, but this event was an exception for most. Legolas was the strongest elf that she knew. Very rarely had she seen him cry. Until these past few days, she had only seen him cry twice, and they were all of deaths in the family.

As her father and mother joined hands and rode their horses into the distance, she locked her eyes to Legolas' wet, blue ones. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture by putting his arm around her shoulders. _Why must I watch the ones I love be in so much pain_, _when all I can do is stand here and watch them suffer? It doesn't make any sense to me…_


	6. An Unplanned Meeting and a Weird Dream

**Chapter 5**: _An_ _Unplanned Meeting and_ _a Weird Dream_

The stables were the last place that Tamuril wanted to be, but nonetheless it was where she found herself. So many days she had spent here, but now she felt she should leave. But where would she go? She felt different than she had felt this morning. She didn't know why. Maybe it was something that she ate. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten! Whatever it was, it made her feel completely and utterly alone. Wait, she was alone. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Miranu enter the stables. A sharp whistle brought her back to attention. "Illuvitar, you scared me!"

He gave her a concerned look. "Why do you seek solitude when you used to so easily look to crowds for comfort?" he asked.

Why did she seek solitude? "I know not. I fear that the world is changing all around me and yet I still remain the same. Everyone has deserted me. No one cares anymore."

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "That is not true. I care about you. My father clearly does also. Darsali has had a thing for you for quite a while now, and your friends are here for you. Don't you see? The people love you, Tamuril. Neither war, nor tragedy could make them to not love you. We do it because we were born to. You are basically our queen now, though you are not bound to my father. But maybe someday..." he trailed off.

She was confused for a moment. Then suddenly, her eyes widened with realization. "You evil elf!" she said mockingly, "how dare you think such things? About your own father even! I would never lay with him."

He smiled wickedly, "That's not what I got a preview of last night..." he said softly.

She heard him, "Mind you it was only a dance. Nothing more. And to think of such things would bring shame to me, to your father and to Mirkwood. We, unlike humans, do not marry relations in the family. It is unheard of!" She exploded.

He snickered and finally began to openly laugh at her, "What is so funny?" she asked halfway knowing the answer already.

"You...you just...well...you are one of a kind, you are something else. You are so different from all of the other elf _maidens, I daresay_. You intrigue me greatly...For a half-breed." he said softly.

She groaned this time and said, "I will be at the Yaraera tavern if you need me for any reason, which I hope you do not. I will be there until 7:30, and then I shall wander for a while. I shall have to find something to occupy myself. I know not when I shall return. I plan to be back within the next three days. Farewell..."

And with that, she mounted Morgwen and road out of the stable at full speed. Never looking back.

When she reached the main path out to the Pine Barrens of western Mirkwood, she dismounted and fed her horse a piece of lembas bread, "It isn't much, Loyal one, but it will have to suffice for the journey on to the tavern."

She patted her on the nose and remounted swiftly. "I'm sorry, girl, but we have to keep moving," she said as she urged her on.

It wasn't but a ten-minute ride until they reached the tavern. Tamuril dismounted and led Morgwen over to an area to tie her up. As she did this, she spotted Darsali. She watched him from afar. The shine in his bright, blue eyes, and the gloss of his silky and straight, dirty-blonde hair took her aback. She watched as he led his horse Windsor to a stake to tie him up. He was smooth and graceful in his step. She watched as he entered the tavern and the door swung shut behind him. She briskly, but unnoticeably followed him. After all, this is where she was going...

As she entered the tavern, the strong smell of many different alcohols assaulted her senses. She immediately walked over to the bar and saw a familiar face. "So, what's the special today?" she asked the bartender as he was digging in a cabinet.

He jumped at the reorganization of her voice and hit his head on the counter on his way up. He rubbed his head slightly and whipped around. "Well, I'll be! I haven't seen the likes of you in these parts since the Battle of Dol Guldor, Tamuril 'The Fierce'."

She reached across the bar and gave him a quick hug. "So, how is my favorite ex-father Damrod doing?"

Damrod was her ex-father-in-law from a previous marriage. They still had a very close relationship despite the untimely splitting of the two families.

She looked him in the eye. He knew what she wanted to say. "You want to know how Damrod fairs?"

She nodded. "He has been on mind as of late."

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "He does okay. He is a bit thinner than I'd like, but he is surviving. He doesn't come around much. I can tell he still hurts."

She nodded and said softly, "As do I."

He gave her a knowing look and said, "You know I will always be here, if you need anything. I always believed you, even though my own flesh and blood wouldn't. Even if you have another elf with you my place will be open to you."

He handed her a glass of the strongest rum in the tavern. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Damrod. Fair winds to you."

He laughed and said, " May your ways be green and golden. Farewell."

"Farewell." she replied and walked over to where Darsali was sitting with a cup of wine in his hand.

"What, you don't drink the good stuff here Dari?"

He looked up sharply and was surprised to see Tamuril standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "a tavern is no place for a woman. You could be jumped."

She laughed and said, "Believe me, I can hold my own. Don't you worry about me so much. I'll be fine."

He nodded and smiled. Then, as if he had just thought of a master plan, He grabbed her arm and said, "I am going to the Sleepy Willow Barren's to do some hunting. I will camp at the Glade of Enfrodel. Would you like to join me? We might be able to catch up a little. Besides, I need to let loose a little," he said while pushing her off of the table, knocking her onto her already sore butt.

"Oh, you are going to so pay for that," she said as she rubbed her back side and stood up.

He giggled wickedly and said, "Not if you don't catch me first."

He downed the rest of his wine and raced out the door to his horse. She was dumbfounded. She shrugged, downed the rest of her beverage and ran out the door. She pounced and flipped three times, landing easily onto Morgwen's back. She could see Darsali disappearing into the distance and she called out, "Noro lim. Noro lim!"

As if to respond, Morgwen picked up speed and soon enough Tamuril was even with Darsali. He slowed down just enough to turn a sharp corner and head into the Sleepy Willow Barrens.

She raced quickly after him. She caught up with him again and grabbed the tail of his horse, causing it to buck and throw him off. Darsali landed hard on his back with a sickening thud. He groaned as he caught his breath again, "Good job," he said, "Not bad, for a half-breed."

She hopped off of Morgwen and kneed him in the shoulder lightly. He giggled and pushed her off. She pushed him again, this time loosing her footing as they both went rolling down a steep incline. The scenery passed by so quickly that Tamuril didn't know which way was up and down. Eventually they came to an abrupt halt as Darsali slammed into a puddle of mud. Tamuril stopped two feet short of the puddle, got up and laughed. "What have we here?" she asked. "A crown prince caught a little off guard?"

He laughed as she offered him her hand to get out. He tried to pull her in but found that she was too strong. She smirked at him. He got out and took off again. This time she ran after him at full speed. She caught up with him easily. She saw a glint of sunlight off of water and ran, leapt, plowed into Darsali, pushing him and her into the icy cold water of the Sleepy Willow Creek.

They both surfaced and laughed heartily. She helped him get the mud off his tunic and remove it. When they got back to the horses, they set up a makeshift camp. Pitched a tent, built a fire, and tied up the horses. Tamuril removed her jerkin, under tunic and boots and leggings. She sat by the fire in her shift and dried herself off with a blanket. Darsali had stripped to his under leggings.

They warmed and dried by the fire and conversed of times of old. Eventually, the night grew silent. The sun had set and the birds had ceased in their calls. Darsali yawned and settled into the tent for the night. Tamuril stayed at the fire for the long hours of the night. She was unable to call sleep. Her mind was far too busy....

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The following morning the sun hung high in the cloudless sky. Tamuril blinked her eyes clear of the Elven sleep that she had just awoken from. She had fallen asleep sitting on the log next to the fire that past night. She turned over her shoulder and noticed that Darsali was still asleep. She stood slowly and walked toward the horses.

_Why am I here?_ She asked herself silently. _Why do I always have to come along? _ She chided herself. She grabbed the brush for Morgwen and began to brush her. It wasn't ten minutes until a voice shook her from her thoughts, "Good morning."

She was pulled from her reverie by Darsali's greeting. "Fine, thank you."

He sat on the log next to the fire and pulled out his frying pan. He dug around in his saddlebag and found a knife. Then, he disappeared into the woods for a moment, returning with a good-sized chunk of venison. "How much would you like?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You're not hungry?! He questioned, incredibly surprised.

She nodded. "Why not?" he asked. "Why do you not eat? You haven't eaten in two days. Tell me why. I want to know."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just haven't had an appetite lately. Besides, what concern is it of yours?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I know not why I said that. I did not mean for it to come out like that."

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "All is forgiven," he answered.

She smiled and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He laughed and answered, "Because, dear Tam Tam, you were my best friend at one time. I am trying to strengthen that bond. I would hate to see such potential go to waste."

She wondered what he meant by that. Then she shook her head chiding herself, mentally, again. _Why do I always think on romantic terms? Am I that dense? Am I so brain-warped that I cannot tell that he isn't attracted to me? I know he likes me platonically. Nothing more. _

"What's wrong?" asked Darsali noticing her change in behavior. She didn't answer, but simply put the brush up and sat opposite him next to the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. He stood, not caring what it looked like, and walked over to her. He instantly recognized the trembling of her body. He quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "What bothers you so? You do not cry, but I can tell something is wrong. What is it? You can trust me."

She wanted to recoil so badly. Illuvitar! She didn't want to trust him. But she did. There was no apparent reason. She just did. She needed no more time. She just naturally trusted him. That was why she was letting him hold her now. She just naturally trusted him. It confused her, this feeling. It wasn't love, but it wasn't like. She couldn't categorize it. It just _was_.

He was taken aback when she pulled closer to him. Never had he expected her to do this. He thought that it was too soon for her to trust him. He shrugged it off and spoke, "What is really wrong?"

She was silent for a moment, "There is no one left for me. All the people that cared about me, besides Legolas and Miranu have left me. And I never had a warning. They just left." she said solemnly.

He pulled her tighter. "Who do you wish would come back most of all?"

She paused. Then she said, without another thought or doubt, "You."

He snapped his head toward her. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and said, "I lost you once, I don't want to do it again."

He smiled at her and tried to grasp the concept. _She wants me here. That surprises me greatly. At the party it seemed like all she wanted to do was get away from me. What has changed about me since then? Maybe I should try something new._

Tamuril couldn't believe what she had just said_. I am so stupid. I shouldn't have said that. Now he thinks that I am a complete girl. Way to go Tami, you royally screwed up once again. _Before she could think of anything else, she felt Darsali's lips on hers. It was a feather-soft touch, almost like it wasn't there. When he pulled away she was stunned. All of a sudden, a seizing pain shot through her body. She lost consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

She awoke slowly. The forest spun in circles around her. She massaged her temples, hoping that the pain would end. What had happened? She tried to sit, eliciting a moan. All of a sudden she felt arms steady her and lay her back down. _What the_-

"Do not move. You are injured. Lie still," he said, concern in his voice.

The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep by the fire. "What happened?" she forced out with effort.

Her throat was dry and scratchy. She was thirsty. "Water…" she said.

He ran and fetched the water gourd. He held it to her lips and she sipped lightly. "What happened?" she asked more urgently this time. "Be silent, do not waste your energy," he said.

"You fell from your horse. Or should I say, she threw you. Something spooked her. We were leaving for the palace. Our trip is delayed as you see. But I don't mind. We were leaving sooner than I thought we should anyway. I think that we should rest another night."

Tamuril shook her head and said urgently. "No, we have to leave tonight! Just trust me, we do," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling that we need to be out of these woods by nightfall. Just my intuition, which is usually right," she added.

He shrugged, but nodded "Okay. I will ready the horses."

She began to try to sort things out. _Okay, that was very, very strange. I just had the weirdest dream I think I have ever had: Me, kissing Darsali, by the fire, this morning, sunrise? Oh Illuvitar! I think I must be losing my mind, or what little brain cells I had l to begin with_. _Oh well. All that matters is that he doesn't find out. That's easy, I just won't tell him. Oh, but he will find out sooner or later. I could never keep a secret from Darsali. He was just too smart. He always knew one way or another. Oh, why does he have to be so smart? Illuvitar has a weird sense of humor. Oh well, I will figure this all out somehow. But why did I have that dream? Surely it must mean something. _

"Tami, are you okay? You seem to be rather quiet. Is something the matter?" Darsali asked as he walked over with the horses in tow.

She smiled at him and said, "Yes, Darsali, there is something the matter. But right now, it is a matter of which I cannot ki- I mean, speak. Maybe after we grew a little closer I could tell you, but until we are at the ki-, I mean, steady stage, I shall not speak of it. Until I know that you can ki-, I mean, trust me and will not tell, I cannot speak of it."

He seemed to accept the matter, but questioned inquisitively, "What did you almost keep saying there for a minute?"

The color drained from her face. "Why do you ask?"

He smiled and answered, "Just curious."

She sighed, "I suppose you already know?"

He smiled mischievously, "You talk in your sleep..."

She threw her hands up in mock defeat. "Oh fine! Must I explain it all to you?"

He grinned, "Pretty much."

She shook her head. "Well, I had a very strange dream during my comatose sleep. It was almost reality, or so it felt. Well... it... well... it was... about you..."

He cocked an eyebrow up and inquired, "What about me exactly?"

"You know exactly what about!" she said.

He gave her a yeah-I-know-all-about-it look. She sighed again and continued, "Well... it was last night, and....we.... well...you went to sleep in the tent... I stayed by the fire and must have fallen asleep there sometime in the night. The next morning I awoke to find the sun had not yet risen. You were still asleep so I got my brush and began to brush Morgwen. You startled me. You got your knife and went to cut a hunk of venison off the kill from the night before. You began to cook it and asked if I wanted any and I said I didn't. You wouldn't let me not eat. I snapped at you, and then apologized. Then I started to tremble. You sat next to me and pulled me close to you-"

"Like this?" he asked as he sat next to her on the blanket, he had placed her on that night, and pulled her close to him. She nodded as she became choked up.

"Then.... you... umm... you asked me ... what …was umm... bothering me...and that ... umm...that...I could...trust you..."

He pulled her closer and said, "You can."

She began to become short of breath. "Then, well... you...umm.... you..."

He interrupted her, "Kissed you?"

She was speechless. How did he know? What had she said? Then, suddenly...

"Like this?" he asked as he placed his lips gently on hers, pressing softly.

She took a sharp intake of breath. _What the heck?! _She remembered it so well. Feather-soft, almost like it wasn't there... But it was different now. He made it different. He pulled back a little. Enough to slide his tongue out to gently caress her bottom lip, teasing it to open. She surrendered, opening the seal to let him pass through. His tongue felt like soft velvet as it explored her mouth and fought with her own. This time it was different. She didn't feel a sharp pain tear its way through her body, stealing her consciousness. She felt nothing but the softness, warmness, and pureness of Darsali. As the kiss broke and they were both left speechless, all she could do was think.

She knew that Darsali had not yet been taken. He held the stance of an elf that was pure. She knew that he was waiting for the right woman to give up that purity. He was waiting for an undoubted love. One that she had not waited long enough for. She thought that she had felt it. But it was a fluke. A lie. A scandal.

The gifts that she had lost in return for one that she was not ready for; one that she lost soon after it anyway. She had once possessed a great strength in battle that no one had known she possessed. She had also possessed the ability to show her emotions freely and have complete control over them. She had lost those gifts when she had given herself to the wrong elf. In return, she got a gift that she was not ready for and could not keep. She had been given another life. It was completely unexpected and she thought that he would be happy. She had gotten the wrong idea.

She would soon have to tell Darsali though. She just had a feeling that something bigger than this kiss was coming soon. She didn't know what, but she knew that it was going to be huge....

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The trees passed by very slowly. It seemed like the horses weren't even moving at times. Tamuril had not forgotten the kiss that had taken place earlier. She found herself wishing that for some reason it had not happened. She did not want it to have happened. She by no means ready for love again. She did not need it and did not want it. She felt as though something was making her do it though. Then she remembered her mother's words to her that parting day.

"_Make your decisions wisely from now on. Do not let yourself be led astray.__"_

Well, she'd royally screwed up that request up! She had not been thinking wisely. In fact, she had not been thinking at all! Just living in the moment, which was what Gandalf had always told her to try not to do too much, especially if it didn't do anything for you. That didn't do anything for her. I didn't even feel right.

"What troubles you Tammy?" Darsali asked as he reined his horse up beside her.

She glared at him, "We shouldn't have done that."

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well, we can't exactly go back now, can we?"

She sighed. He did have a point. They couldn't go back and change what had occurred. But she could make sure it didn't happen again. "Why do you recoil as if I am a snake and I will bite you if you get too close?"

She glanced over at him through the sides of her chocolate eyes. "I am not ready for this. It hasn't been enough time."

She clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. He frowned. "What is this of which you speak? Has someone hurt you in the past? What happened?"

She didn't want to tell him. But he deserved to know. He had done nothing wrong, but give into hormones a little.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this…but…years ago, after you had left for Rivendell, I fell in love. Or so I thought I did. In actuality, it was all a lie. His name was Damrod II. We met at the tavern about 2000 years ago. We became very close friends and soon we were engaged. The wedding was one of the largest ones in Mirkwood. After we were married, we moved to Laketown. Soon, I became pregnant. I told him hoping that he would be overjoyed. When I told him, he thought that I had cheated on him and it wasn't his child, claiming that we had not had relations recently enough for this to occur. He threw me out onto the street with nothing more than my things and Morgwen. I think that he was just scared of the responsibility of children. I came back home. Soon after, I went to fight in the Battle of Dol Guldor. I was stabbed by a Morgul blade and lost the child. I also have not the ability to have children either. I hope that one day, my gifts will return to me, but it doesn't appear to be any time soon."

He was speechless. He had never known any of these things. She had hoped that by telling him this, he would back off. It did the opposite. He wanted to do anything to make her happy again. He had decided this was the elf that he wanted to be with. He wanted to lose himself to her. It had to be right. They had connected from the start. Why wouldn't it work?

Little did he know that in actuality it really wouldn't work. But would he find that out the hard way? All that she wanted was for him to disappear. Gandalf used to say that if two people took on a relationship when they had been friends but hadn't seen each other in a very long time that it wasn't very wise. She wouldn't make the same mistake she had made last time. Things would be different. She wouldn't get involved.

He reached for her arm. She jerked away. He was confused. "I just don't want to be touched right now," she said forcing a smile onto her face.

She slowly and unnoticeably pulled Morgwen away from Windsor, Darsali's horse. She didn't need to be close to him right now. It irked her for some odd reason.

Suddenly, Morgwen came to a halt. She tried to get her to trot again, but Morgwen would not move. "What is it, loyal one?" she whispered into her ear.

She slowly dismounted, pulling her bow and an arrow out of their resting place. She notched it quickly and walked out a little ways. She turned in circles around herself. Darsali was all mimicking her actions in the opposite direction. She looked from left to right, darting her eyes every which way.

_What is this some kind of a joke?_ She thought to herself. She whipped around at the sound of shuffling behind her. When she turned around, Darsali was gone. She was confused and worried at the same time. She frowned deeply and tried to make everything logical in her mind. _What is going on here? Where did Darsali go? What made Morgwen stop dead in her tracks?_

She heard a quick shuffle behind her and quickly turned to see that there were footprints in the dirt. They led to the south. She wondered who in their right mind would go south?

_Well, this is just great. Perfect, just splendid! Where the hell did everyone go? Great. Now I am on a wild goose chase at the same time as I am trying to figure out the origin of my horse's spook. This is always fun._

She walked a few paces and grabbed Morgwen's reigns. She led her to a small glade for a rest. "Shhhhhh… It's okay girl. It's all going to be okay."

She patted her neck. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the bushes landing on the ground hard. Morgwen reared and tried to run, but Tamuril held her tightly. The creature rolled onto it's back to expose itself as a human. Tamuril cocked and eyebrow. What was a human doing out in the middle of Mirkwood? She wondered where it was from.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Edalie?" she asked quickly.

The stranger just stared at her and blinked. She sighed. "I take that as a no."

The stranger stood and drew his hunting knife. She snickered and said. "You do know that I have four times the weapons that you have on me at the moment, and that I am the head of the border guard for Mirkwood. So I suggest you drop your weapon."

His face went pale as he let the silver knife hit the grass. His attire was royal and fine, though it was stained and torn in places. His pants were of fine cotton and his shirt of soft looking linen. He wore the seal of Gondor: The White Tree.

"What brings you here to Mirkwood?" she asks.

He nods his head in a small bow. "I bring a message for the king. Though I seem to have lost my way in this forest. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the castle?"

She laughed, "You are lucky that I found you before the spiders did."

She pointed to the west. "It's that way."

He thanked her and ran off in the direction that she had pointed. She shook her head. She wondered where Darsali had gone off. She looked at the ground and noticed that the messenger had left his knife. She picked it up and stuck it in her saddlebag. It had orc blood on it. She assumed that he must have been a bounty hunter of some kind. She turned and mounted Morgwen. She kicked lightly and took off at a slow trot, looking for Darsali.

She turned a sharp corner and came face to face with the impossible. Morgwen reared, but Tamuril calmed her. She whispered an Elvish spell to her horse. Without warning Morgwen took off at a lightning fast speed. The spell gave silence to all vibrations made by Morgwen as she ran.

Tamuril had full control of Morgwen. She turned to see a Wraith a half league behind her. She turned sharply and said, "Noro lim! Noro lim, Morgwen, Noro lim!!!"

She gasped for air as the wind slapped her now fallen hair into her face, butt she dare not let go. If she did at this point she would be swept away with the wind.

She called out, "Darsali!" as she urged Morgwen on for dear life.

She turned around in time to see the Wraith disappear from her sight. But it didn't slow her down one bit. She pushed Morgwen harder. "Come on girl... Not that much further."

She pushed her to keep going. Morgwen was showing great resilience to fatigue. But Tamuril could see that she would begin to tire soon. Morgwen turned the corner and took in the sight of the palace a little under a league from her. She pushed Morgwen even harder. "Noro lim!" she yelled. The palace was mere meters away now. She looked to her left and right. On both sides, was a Wraith. They were nowhere near her, but they were there. She saw the gate slightly open. It wasn't wide enough. Morgwen could break through easily, but Tamuril would be killed in the process.

She had a plan. She urged Morgwen to her fullest speed. "Noro lim!" she cried out as she let go of the reigns and turned herself on the horse's back to face the way she had come.

She leaned over and built up momentum. She turned just in time to see Morgwen pick up speed a mere ten feet from the wall. Tamuril pushed herself into the air with all of her might. She made three complete back flips straight up into the air and on the fourth she soared over the wall. She did a somersault twist to land on her feet. She saw the approaching Ring wraiths headed straight for the city. She grabbed the sides of the gate and slammed them shut. She hit the lever that barred and sealed it. She staggered backward as the lead wraith rammed into the wall. It screamed and retreated with its companion. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned on her right elbow over a stake in the ground. She rested her head on her arm and let the sweat drip off of her burning face. She cared not that she looked and felt a mess. She straightened herself and shook her shoulders. The entire city had heard the screams of the Wraith and had awoken in the night. Some ran outside to observe the spectacle. She heard someone scream, "Go summon the King!"

She staggered as she ran towards the palace. She was short of breath and dizzy. She made it to the doors and threw them open to the inside. The lanterns were now lit. Tamuril ran toward the Legolas' bedchamber. She was running so hard that she ran right into him. "Goodness Tamuril, you should really sl-"he cut off when he saw the condition that she was in.

She was breathing hard, her face was red and sweat was running from it like a river. Her tunic was torn at the shoulder and a thorn it appeared had scratched her forehead. Her hair was in complete disarray. She staggered toward him and fell into his strong arms.

"What has happened, Tamuril, what is it?" he asked with worry in his voice. She took a ragged breathe and whispered, " Wraith... in the forest.... chased me.... I ran.... pushed Morgwen... as far as... she could go... I almost...hit the ...fence, but I...jumped, and..... flipped, and....made it over... They...are still.... out there... So is Darsali!!! And there.... was a messenger! He...wore the clothes...of a Gondorian... He was on his way...when they attacked!"

"Shhhhh.... it's okay. But how did a Wraith end up in Mirkwood? I wonder.... How long did they follow you?"

She caught her breath and said, "About 3 leagues. I noticed that Morgwen was a bit spooked at about 5 leagues. I didn't see them for 2 though."

"I wonder if it is true…" he said gravely.

"But Darsali is still out there! And what are you talking about? What is true?"

He sighed and said, "I am the King of Mirkwood and was part of the Fellowship of the Ring that set out to destroy the One Ring. They are after ME for revenge. Darsali is the lord of Rivendell. They are after him for what he is about to become. And you are the daughter of Gondor, Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lorien... It is predicted that they are to be after you most. For what you may become."

"And what is that? What do you mean I am the daughter of all those places?" she asked curiously.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. "If you are the Half-Elven maiden from the prophecies, then you shall wield the Ring of Admonition and be it's guardian. Through you, it will wield a power so great that even the dark lord himself would have fallen to his knees."

At this comment, she gulped, and pulled her tunic sleeve out of her brown wrist-cuff and over her right hand too hide the ring. He would find out, she knew. But until then, she was going to keep it a secret…until he needed to know....


End file.
